


Undertale

by NightFlowerLuv



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this at 1 in the morning one night but apparently it's decent so, Minimalistic sentences, Novelization, Past Tense, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlowerLuv/pseuds/NightFlowerLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the psyche of a child trapped in a land of monsters.</p><p>(Pacifist Neutral Run from Frisk's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up on tumblr late at night but a friend thought it was really good so I figured hey why not post it with a few minor edits

It was a dare. It was a dare and those flowers cushioned me way too much.

I’ve never been so scared of plants in my life. But I was saved.

I woke up in a cold sweat in the room after she turned to dust. She was in her chair.

I started seeing things. Hearing things.

Sparing someone is just saying you won’t fight...

She started aiming wildly. She didn’t want to hurt me.

I didn’t want to hurt her.

But it was a dare and I wanted to go home.

She told me to never come back.

I wonder why?

* * *

A camera in the bushes. It was cold.

He looked at me with distrusting eyes.

But then the other one did something funny, and I laughed, and I forgot.

I ate ice cream in the cold. I bought a glove and I stole hats and I nearly killed something, but I think I would’ve just woken up again if I had.

I did when something killed me the first time. And the second. And the fifth.

It was a dare. I wonder how long it’s been since I’ve been down here?

He didn’t want to hurt me either.

The idea to flirt popped in my head, and I did.

Where did that idea come from?

* * *

She wanted to hurt me.

She was even more terrifying than the flower.

She talked about Determination, but I just wanted to go home.

It was a dare and I wanted to go home.

Does that count?

They were cute.

They helped me relax.

They helped me understand.

I ran and I ran and I ran as soon as I could.

I had started changing colors, and it scared me. She scared me.

But she couldn’t take the heat. She thought of human history all wrong.

I gave her water and she walked away, and I got calls from the other one.

It was a dare and I wanted to go home.

But I liked him, at least, so I went.

And then I liked her, too.

Asgore Dreemurr.

I wonder if I’ll like him, too?

* * *

She was scared, too.

She wanted to help me.

He was weird.

He was funny.

It felt strange, but still fun.

Strange, but still sad.

Lies.

I was trapped.

**_It was a dare._ **

**_I want to go home._ **

I haven’t hurt anyone.

I woke up each time anyone got hurt.

There were buttons now. Buttons and lights, something about a SAVE, and a LOVE, and it was all confusing, and now it was clearly a voice.

I was scared but I had to meet him.

* * *

It was her house. The same house.

It was a city.

A sad story.

I became aware of the music when it stopped.

The first one was there.

EXP? LV?

Is this some sort of game to someone?

I didn’t really care.

He was nice.

He didn’t want to hurt me either.

But I had to. I couldn’t do anything.

I was given a choice.

Leave. Or stay?

Kill. Or Don’t?

I didn’t want to hurt him. I could find my own way home.

I wasn’t given a choice.

* * *

It was terrifying. It was gross. It was a bad dream.

There were bombs and plants and everything I could think of but I wanted to hurt it.

_I wanted to hurt this thing._

**_It was a dare and I will wake up._ **

**_I will go home._ **

**_They will not believe me._ **

**_Perhaps it has all truly been a dream._ **

**_But I will go home._ **

I understood, then.

And when I understood, the others began to.

Those others who had come before me.

Was it a dare for them?

Had they wanted to return?

How had I lasted so long, I wondered.

But they didn’t want to hurt me.

They helped me.

And though I was woken again and again in the middle of being destroyed they saved me.

And there was the flower.

I was given a choice.

The others were gone.

She had felled this flower effortlessly before.

It asked why.

It was really crueler to leave it alive.

Alive in a world that could destroy it so easily.

A world of things that truly wanted to hurt it.

Alive in a world where it had hurt others.

I wanted to hurt it.

So I left it alone.

It was a dare, and I wanted to go home.

The others understood.

And because of a call, I know that it wasn’t a dream.

Maybe I’ll see them again, sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale and I have a very strange relationship
> 
> I think I have black feelings for a video game? It's weird
> 
> But this is just something that almost possessed me
> 
> It's sort of my perspective and experiences but also sort of trying to get into Frisk's head it's weird


End file.
